<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two's Company, Three's a Crowd by Faytedragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854010">Two's Company, Three's a Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytedragon/pseuds/Faytedragon'>Faytedragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), POV Multiple, more tags will be added as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytedragon/pseuds/Faytedragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should have known better than to come to the Conclave. Leon and his stupid, “this could change everything” plan and Aela with her optimistic outlook on every-fucking-thing. The reality was that the Conclave would have never ended peacefully."<br/>~~~~<br/>Three siblings find themselves thrust into the new Inquisition. Will they be able to survive the upcoming trials? Will they survive being near each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Rylen/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two's Company, Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a WIP I've been working on for a while and finally was able to edit the first chapter. I can't promise an update schedule because of school and work, but I will try and get updates out as soon as chapters get edited. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I paced in my cell. We should have known better than to come to the Conclave. Leon and his stupid, “this could change everything” plan and Aela with her optimistic outlook on every-fucking-thing. The reality was that the Conclave would have never ended peacefully. Of course, nobody would have expected for the Temple to explode and for there to be a giant fucking hole in the sky. And who would have thought that Leon would be at the center of it? It was just too much to take in.</p>
<p>I banged my head against the bars sighing once again. I had no clue how I could get us out of this. No guards had even spared me a glance since they threw us down here besides dropping off a cold bowl of gruel. Even once Leon woke up, everyone’s attention was on him. It’s now been hours since the Seeker took him away. Who knows when they’ll be back. They could just be leaving us here. Forgetting about us.</p>
<p>“He could be dead,” I mumbled to myself, wincing as my voice bounced off the stone making it louder.</p>
<p>“What?!” My youngest sister, Aela, jerked up from the furs she had been laying on, a panicked look on her face. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he’s not.” I tried to comfort her. “He’s a noble. There’ll be a trial.”</p>
<p>“But Leon didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“Well… there were no witnesses. And he did just suddenly drop out of the fade with a weird mark on his hand.”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t have done it.” Aela rubbed her cheeks as a few tears slipped down them. “All those people… Leon would never….” She trailed off as a templar entered the dungeon. As the man quickly crossed over to the cells she cowered back into the corner.</p>
<p>“Richard,” I called the man, smiling sweetly at him. His green eyes met my blue ones. </p>
<p>“Murci,” he marched over to my cell and stared down at me. “This really isn’t good.” He shook his head sighing. “I mean… fuck your brother killed The Divine and put a hole in the sky. I mean I know they’re now saying he didn’t, but we can’t explain that mark. He did this!”</p>
<p>I flinched as his voice reverberated through the dungeon. Aela squeaked from her cell, causing Richard to glance at her. With his eyes not drilling into mine, I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I needed to do.</p>
<p>“Richard,” I reached through the bars to cup his face, turning his gaze back to me. “I understand, darling. I’m upset too. He… How could he do this to us?” I made my voice waver and sniffled a bit. “Because of him all… all of this.” I stroked his cheek. “I just wish I was out of here so I could be in your arms.” I leaned my head against the bars and looked up at him. “I wish I could be with you.”</p>
<p>I could see him breaking. He was going to get me out of here. A few more comments and maybe a kiss through the bars and he would break me out.</p>
<p>“I want to be with you too, love.” He smiled a sad smile as his hand came up to hold mine in place.</p>
<p>He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were dark making him look like he hadn’t had any sleep in ages. His sandy brown hair was disheveled and matted in some places with dried blood. His armor was heavily dented and splattered with blood and ichor. </p>
<p>“Richard,” I pulled him forward. His armor banged loudly against the bars. I smiled up at him and stood on my tippy toes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Richard was never the greatest kisser. Honestly, it was like kissing a fish. And I had kissed a fish on a dare so I would know. </p>
<p>Loud footsteps echoed through the air causing Richard to jump back from the cell. He cast me a frantic look before stepping over to a pillar and snapping to attention just as a small group of people stepped through the entryway and into the dim torchlight. </p>
<p>I recognized the Seeker that took my brother away earlier. The hooded woman who had been here before stood halfway in the shadows. The Knight-Captain looked different from the last time I saw him two years ago. His hair was slicked back hiding his curls and he wasn’t wearing his Templar armor, instead wearing just a simple breastplate, vambraces, and a red mane. He also looked completely exhausted. The last woman I didn’t know. She had coffee-colored skin and her ebony black hair was pulled into a bun. She was carrying a scribe tablet with a candle.</p>
<p>“Ser Bohner, what are you doing down here?” The Knight-Captain glared at Richard. The young knight seemed to shrink under that glare and his hands started to shake slightly. </p>
<p>“I was just checking on the prisoners, Ser.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bars of my cell. The motion caught the Knight-Captain’s attention and his gaze slid to me. I smirked at him, the action seemed to visibly anger him, his hands tightening on the pommel of his sword.  </p>
<p>“You may leave.” The Seeker snapped at Richard. He saluted and quickly scurried out of the dungeon. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” I forced myself to look away from the Knight-Captain’s piercing gaze to the Seeker’s steely ones. “How long do we have to be held here?”</p>
<p>“Lady Trevelyan, I am Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. On behalf of the Inquisition, I would like to apologize for all of the confusion following the tragedy at the Temple.” the woman with the scribe tablet stepped forward, smiling an apologetic smile, her accent thick. “Our soldiers acted quickly to ensure the safety of the village and the pilgrims. Of course, they didn’t realize who you were.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything.” I shook my head at her annoying rambling.</p>
<p>“We are aware of this.” The Seeker answered before the other woman could give another dance-around response.</p>
<p>“So can we go?” Aela asked quietly from her cell. Her voice barely reached our ears. </p>
<p>All eyes went to her. She cowered further into her corner under their gaze. She ducked her head so her raven black hair fell in front of her light blue eyes, trying to hide from them. She was absolutely terrified. </p>
<p>The group all seemed to frown and share looks. After a few seconds the woman in the hood stepped out of the shadows and walked towards my cell. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, opening it for me.</p>
<p>I took a hesitant step out, unsure if this was a trick. If it wasn’t then it was definitely a surprise that I didn’t have to sleep with someone to get out of this freezing, wet dungeon. </p>
<p>When nothing happened I crossed my arms across my chest, feeling a bit off. They all stared at me frowning, waiting for me to do something or say something.</p>
<p>“Where’s Leon?” I asked, looking at the Seeker. </p>
<p>“He is… unconscious. He attempted to close the breach, but the strain seemed to have been too much. He is resting in a cabin in the village and is receiving the best care we can offer.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with us?”</p>
<p>“We have set up a place for you in the village,” Josephine informed me with another smile. “I’ll be happy to show you to it now.” </p>
<p>I glanced over to the cell that Aela was in. She was still in the corner, hiding away from the world. </p>
<p>“What about my sister?”</p>
<p>“She’ll stay here.” The Knight-Captain said his hands gripping the pommel of his sword. He glared over at her through the bars.</p>
<p>“Why? You need to let her go.” I demanded, stepping in front of him to meet his glare.</p>
<p>“She’s an apostate. As far as we know she has never stepped foot in a circle. She has no training.” He took a few steps forward so he stood towering over me. “She is a danger to us and herself.”</p>
<p>I resisted the urge to step back from his intimidating frame and instead closed the distance so we were toe to toe. He leaned back from the closeness, surprise flashing across his face for a second before the pissed off glare returned. </p>
<p>“She’s my little sister. She couldn’t hurt a nug.” </p>
<p>“We could try to make the cell more accommodating.” Josephine chimed in, trying to diffuse the situation.</p>
<p>“You’re not keeping her here.” I continued to glare at the Templar, knowing that he is the one who would have to let her out.</p>
<p>“Commander, maybe there is a compromise we could reach here?” The woman in the hood asked from behind me. I flinched slightly, realizing I didn’t even hear her move from the cell door. </p>
<p>“No.” He practically growled. </p>
<p>“We could place her into a Templar’s custody.” The seeker suggested. She stepped forward and placed a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. “They would know what to look for if she was getting possessed and could act quickly.”</p>
<p>The Commander’s eyes flickered over to the Seeker and then over my head to Aela. He sighed, giving in. </p>
<p>“Fine. I will look into getting a Templar to… watch the mage.” He glanced down at me. “If this ends badly then we’ll know who’s at fault.”</p>
<p>Shaking my head at his stupidity, I pushed past him walking down the corridor that surely would lead me out of this blighted place. I could hear footsteps walking quickly to catch up to me.</p>
<p>“Lady Trevelyan, again I would like to apologize-” Josephine started. I ground my teeth together, annoyed at her. Annoyed at my brother. Annoyed at every-fucking-thing. Especially that stupid idiotic Commander.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it.” I snapped, cutting her off from her rambling. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She responded sounding deflated, but she luckily took the hint and the rest of the walk to the cabin was done in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>